


Our Rhythm

by iamaceee



Category: QCYN2, THE9, youth with you 2
Genre: Choking, Dacryphilia, F/F, Hunan CNY performance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Slight Dirty Talk kink, Spanking, Strap-On, Teasing/Edging, pinning, that moment when yuxin was caught staring at keran's waist, tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaceee/pseuds/iamaceee
Summary: “H-Hey! What is it now?” Keran shouted. But Yuxin didn't answer her lover instead she just snaked her arms to her waist.She immediately felt Keran shiver under her touch. Yuxin tilted her head to whisper right to her ear, “I already asked you politely not to wear this but you didn’t heed to my request, Keke.”“I’ll see you later at my room, okay? Xue’er and Keyin will go to their provinces right after this.” she said and smirked as she saw how Keran almost stumbled with just her words. If not for her holding her waist she might have fallen on the floor.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran, XinRan, kexin
Kudos: 15





	Our Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine Request 
> 
> Sorry for the typos kinda rushed, comment feedbacks or send dm on twt thank you~

“Yuxin, your simping was caught on camera.” An Qi took Yuxin’s attention as she came out of the dressing room.

  
  


It’s the Chinese New Year and the girls could finally get some rest. Despite the tight schedule these past days to prepare, the girls are delighted to be able to perform in great stages together. 

  
  


The stages were finally done that’s why the rooms are packed. Yuxin were one of those who let the other members change first. Yuxin’s forehead creased. 

  
  


An Qi showed her phone to Yuxin and there it was. Yuxin was staring at Keran's waist as they performed their <Not Me> stage.

  
  


_ How did they catch that on camera? I can’t even remember, _

  
  


“Next time, try to be discreet okay?” and it’s not An Qi nagging at her but more on teasing. She tapped Yuxin’s shoulder and chuckled before going to Xue’er who was already done changing. 

  
  


It wasn’t Yuxin’s fault though. She asked Keran if she could choose something else and stop showing her waist, which were Yuxin’s favorite spot to rest her hands, but she never listened. 

  
  


Yuxin scanned the room and the first batch of members were already out, except Keran. So she barged inside the room. 

  
  


The taller just looked at her to check who it was and when she saw Yuxin, she just continued changing with her back facing Yuxin.

  
  


If stares could kill, Keran would die beautifully. 

  
  


Yuxin’s feet were heavily striding her way to Keran and pushed her to the wall.

  
  


“H-Hey! What is it now?” Keran shouted. But Yuxin didn't answer her lover instead she just snaked her arms to her waist. 

  
  


She immediately felt Keran shiver under her touch. Yuxin tilted her head to whisper right to her ear, “I already asked you politely not to wear this but you didn’t heed to my request, Keke.” 

  
  


“I’ll see you later at my room, okay? Xue’er and Keyin will go to their provinces right after this.” she said and smirked as she saw how Keran almost stumbled with just her words. If not for her holding her waist she might have fallen on the floor. 

  
  


With that, she let go of Keran and slapped her ass before leaving the latter. 

  
  


As soon as Yuxin closed the door, Keran’s knees felt weak and her breath went heavy. She’s so tired from the past performances and recordings but a little more fun wouldn’t hurt. 

  
  


Besides, she knew that she would be pushing Yuxin to the edge and An Qi already showed her the picture earlier. She knew this will happen but still, Yuxin’s effect on her didn’t change. 

  
  


Thinking about how pissed Yuxin were and what she would do to her later one made Keran’s knees grow even weaker. 

  
  


“Are you really not going home, Keran?” Xiaotang asked. Xue’er, Keyin and An Qi already went home earlier while Jiaqi is still out because of her filming and Yu Yan spent the day with her mom already.

  
  


“I’m too tired to go home. I will tomorrow though.” she answered which earned a nod from Xiaotang before the latter went out and said goodbye to the other members. 

  
  


Now, it’s just her, Yuxin and Shuxin left. Jiaqi probably won't even look for her when she gets home. 

  
  


Everything seemed perfect and planned. What did she even expect from Yuxin? But she’ll be facing her family. What will she even tell them if she ends up limping?

  
  


_ Maybe I should tell Yuxin so she can re-consider.  _

  
  


But knowing Yuxin and how Keran has been acting, she knew that Yuxin won’t even think about it. Yet she still hopes, it’s her family. 

  
  


Keran checked her phone, 11:42PM. She contemplated if she’d already go since Shuxin might see her but then her phone suddenly lit up.

  
  


_ It’s Yuxin.  _

  
  


Keran instantly blushed and she felt her heart pounding as soon as she read her message.

  
  


_ Where are you? Two more minutes and you won’t be able to go home tomorrow. _

_ You know me, Keran. _

  
  


And she definitely knows her Yuxin but mostly, she never bends on her words. 

  
  


Keran jolted up and hurriedly went out of their room. Thanks to her long legs, it’ll just take her a few steps before she rea–

  
  


“Keran?” shoot. “Where are you going baobei?” 

  
  


Keran turned, “H-Hi Shuxin! I-I just left something in Yuxin's bag earlier. You know w-when we were changing”  _ Please work, please work _

  
  


“Oh, okay. Go to sleep already after getting it okay? You need to go home to Nanjing.” she said and waved goodbye. Thank god!

  
  


_ Well, tell that to Yuxin. _

  
  


Keran waited for Shuxin to leave the hallway before she continued on her way to Yuxin’s room. The moment she turned the doorknob, she saw her sitting on the couch in the shared area of the room.

  
  


Arms over her chest and legs crossed. The authoritative aura in the air made Keran’s throat go dry. 

  
  


“Aren’t you going in?” Keran almost slipped on the floor thinking of how Yuxin knew her presence despite her back facing the taller. 

  
  


Keran slowly walked and went inside, closing the door behind her. Yuxin stood up and turned to her, “You’re two minutes late Keran.” she stated and headed towards the taller.

“B-But Shuxin saw me and I had to say an excuse bef—” Keran stopped midway when Yuxin pushed her against the door. 

  
  


The impact made a loud thud that if someone was even passing by the hallway, she'd definitely hear it. But instead of a groan, a moan of satisfaction escaped Keran's throat bringing a smirk on the smaller's face. 

  
  


“Is that why you kept me waiting? ” the smaller said with her breathy voice as she caressed Keran's thighs to her arms. 

  
  


When Keran didn't answer, Yuxin's gentle hands grabbed her throat in a motion to choke her but just enough to give Keran a teasing pleasure, “So you won't answer me? ” 

  
  


“I-I'm sorry. ” were the only words that escaped the taller's lips until Yuxin's lips hovered over hers. 

  
  


Despite that Yuxin didn't let go of her throat. Keran will admit that her teasing voice, simple touches even her rough ones are starting to give Keran's body the heat down to her center.

  
  


Yuxin pinned Keran to the door even more and using the hand that choked Keran, she pulled the taller's hair sideways to give more access to her bare neck. 

  
  


“A-Ahh Yuxin” Keran sharply moaned as Yuxin blessed her neck with long wet stripes from her jaw down to her collarbones. 

  
  


But Yuxin's actions for tonight went a different path. Usually, she'd torture Keran by slowly teasing her and not giving the areas that needs attention. 

  
  


However, Yuxin's hand went over Keran's clothed core giving the taller a surprise. Keran's sharp gasp made her smirk in approval. 

  
  


Yuxin's surprises didn't stop there. Her fingers playfully teased Keran's puffy folds despite it being fully clothed which made Keran arch her back. 

  
  


"Yuxin." she called in a needy tone and started pressing her thighs together in hope that it'll stop Yuxin. 

  
  


“Yes, baby girl? ” Yuxin asks and continues caressing Keran's folds which makes the taller's jaw drop in the pleasure it gives her. Yuxin definitely knows how to tease and pleasure that it makes her dizzy. 

  
  


Keran doesn't even know which made her gapped. Is it Yuxin's fingers teasing and playing her clit over her clothes or the endearment? 

  
  


“Come on Keran, tell me what you want.” 

  
  


“I-I want it” and he lowered herself against Yuxin's fingers. 

  
  


But Yuxin just smirked, “Use your words baby girl. I know you can put those to better use other than moaning my name. ” and a small chuckle left Yuxin's lips. 

  
  


Yuxin really knows how to heat up Keran. Her words are kindling the fire and wetness in her. 

  
  


Keran bit her lower lip as she felt herself feeling more when Yuxin started rubbing circles on her clit. Once again, Keran's jaw dropped and started inhaling sharply. 

  
  


“Come on, Keran. All I need is your words and we'll get down to business. ” Yuxin said and started brushing her fingertips on Keran's neck with her free hand. She always kept her nails short but at times like this, Keran wished she didn't because she can most definitely feel how warm they are against her neck. 

  
  


“I-I” 

  
  


“Go on, baby girl. You what? What do you want me to do? ” Yuxin said

  
  


Keran swallowed the dry lump on her throat, “P-Please fuck me—” and just as she finished her sentence, Yuxin turned her and kissed her ravishly. 

  
  


Yuxin licked Keran's lips for permission which was immediately granted. 

  
  


The moment Keran said that, she knew that Yuxin would be turning to someone else. A side that was never shown to another's eyes, a side that only she could experience. 

  
  


Yuxin squeezed her ass and gave them a spank which made Keran moan against Yuxin's mouth. She felt a smile crept to Yuxin's face and then followed by another spank. 

  
  


Yuxin was the one to pull away and they found themselves gasping for air. 

  
  


“To my room, on fours.” Yuxin commanded and Keran immediately ran to her room. She didn't need Yuxin to lead her because she knew her way even with her eyes closed. 

  
  


Keran went to the room on the left and opened it. Her eyes immediately landed on the things laying on the bed. 

  
  


_ A rope.  _

  
  


_ A strap-on.  _

  
  


Looks like they'll be having a long night. 

  
  


“Keran.” cold water started pouring in Keran's body the moment she heard her stern voice. 

  
  


Yuxin didn't see Keran on her bed rather she's standing just beside the door. She walked up to the stunned woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

  
  


“You kept on not listening to me, baby. When did you start being so naughty, hmm? ” Yuxin asked gently but Keran knew what lay under them. 

  
  


Keran turned to face her girlfriend, “I-I was just—”

  
  


“To my bed, on fours Keran.” Yuxin firmly repeated. Her eyes that normally holds the sunshine and all beautiful things in the world were now filled with lust and darkness. 

  
  


Keran just nodded and before tilting to the direction of her bed. She was about to go on her fours when Yuxin talked again. 

  
  


“Take off your clothes. In front of me. ” Yuxin said without any emotion. 

  
  


If this was any other day, Keran would gladly, even excitedly obliged. But tonight wasn't the time for that. She'd been naughty and Yuxin was even caught on camera because of that. 

  
  


Keran bit her lower lip and faced her. Without looking, she started taking off her clothes. From her sweater, to her bra, her sweatpants and lastly her messy and wet underwear. 

  
  


“I can see the stripe of your wetness from here Keran. ” Yuxin said which made the taller blush, “Now, on bed just like how I want you” and Keran nodded. 

  
  


She went to Yuxin's bed, with the rope and the strap-on they usually use to play. Well, more of Yuxin uses to her. 

  
  


Keran went on her fours but she knew what Yuxin wanted so she pulled one of her pillows and dipped her head into it to lift her bottoms more. 

  
  


And just like how she thought, the next moment a slap was given to her butt cheeks. And another one. And another one. And another. 

  
  


About ten spanks were given to Keran and she knew that it definitely left a reddish mark. Tears filled Keran's eyes. 

  
  


It was painful, but it's what drives her crazier. 

  
  


Yuxin, the gentle and composed artist being rough on her. 

  
  


She knows Yuxin sees how wetter her center has become after those painful slaps. 

  
  


“A-Ahh” a moan escaped Keran's mouth when Yuxin used her finger to collect Keran's wetness. 

  
  


“Fuck, you're so wet Keran.” Yuxin said and instantly thrusted that finger inside Keran's entrance which made her grasp the bed sheets. 

  
  


Yuxin's slow pace brought more tears of desperation to Keran's eyes. Yuxin has been edging her since earlier. She just wants to cum. 

  
  


“Y-Yuxin please. I already told you what I want. ” Keran whiningly said and sniffed against the pillow. 

  
  


Yuxin chuckled, “Alright, I'm sorry I'll stop teasing you. ” and removed the finger from Keran. 

  
  


She walked up to the bed and picked up the rope. She faced Keran and kneeled, “You know how much I like seeing you so needy and tearing up as I tease you. But are you okay? ”

  
  


“If edging me too much seems okay to you, then I am” Keran said and pouted, earning a laughed from Yuxin

  
  


“You were a bad and naughty baby girl Keran. I haven't even started yet. ” she knows. Keran knows the moment she stepped inside her room. 

  
  


Yuxin stood up and took Keran's hands behind her to tie them. Now, Keran's head is dipped on the pillow while her bottom is in the air. 

  
  


After tying her up, Yuxin grabbed the strap on and walked behind Keran to wear them. 

  
  


The anticipation of Yuxin ramming into her with that  _ toy _ made Keran's center messier than it already was. 

  
  


“When will you stop getting wet for me, Keran? ” a question that didn't need to be answered. 

  
  


Soon after, Keran felt Yuxin's hand grabbing her waist and the next thing she felt was the rubbery toy entering her. 

  
  


“Let me hear you, pretty baby. Scream for me. We're the only ones here” and Keran being her good girl did. 

  
  


Keran screamed for Yuxin's name as she fucked her hard. One hand on her tied hands while the other on her waist that from time to time gives her bottoms some spank. 

  
  


Keran didn't know that she'll be singing some high notes after all those songs they've sung for the past days. 

  
  


“Y-Yuxin” Keran wasn't able to keep track of how many times she has screamed her name. The echoes of her voice and the lewd sounds that Yuxin and her core was making created a different kind of sensation. 

  
  


The undeniably good pleasure constantly brought tears to Keran's face. 

  
  


“Y-Yuxin, p-please” she screamed as she felt her peak nearing. 

  
  


Yuxin pulled her tied hands up, which made Keran kneeling on the bed. The shift in position earned an obscene cry from the taller. 

  
  


Keran felt Yuxin's arm against her chest as the smaller once again put pressure on her throat. 

  
  


“Come on, Keran. I know you're my good baby girl. Cum for your Xunxun” and she started thrusting even more. 

  
  


With Keran's weakness on dirty words, Yuxin started whispering such things against her ears which made her gasp even more. 

  
  


A few more hard and fast thrusts, with Yuxin's lewd words and the additional pressure on Keran's throat, she reached her summit. 

  
  


Keran sang Yuxin's name for the nth time. 

  
  


“I love you Keran. ” the last thing she heard before her body was laid to Yuxin's messy bed. 

  
  
  
  


*

  
  


“Shuxin? ” Jiaqi came and opened the door to see Shuxin on the coach. 

  
  


“Heard them too? ” Jiaqi nodded and pouted, “They'll miss each other. Come on, I know you're tired from filming baobei” and Jiaqi entered to sleep in one of the other rooms with Shuxin. 

  
  



End file.
